epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Deadpool vs Boba Fett
Deadpool vs Boba Fett is the fifty-eighth installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the first bonus episode. It features the Merc with a Mouth from Marvel Comics, Deadpool, rapping against galactic bounty hunter from Star Wars, Boba Fett. It was released on December 16th, 2015. Cast Robert Hoffman as Deadpool (body actor) EpicLLOYD as Deadpool (voice only), a street tough (cameo), and a Rebel soldier (cameo) Ivan "Flipz" Velez as Boba Fett (body actor) Nice Peter as Boba Fett (voice only) and a Rebel soldier (cameo) Dante Cimadamore, Forrest Whaley, and Edward Vilderman as street toughs (cameos) Lyrics 'Deadpool:' Oh, is it me? Well, here's my first issue: I barely even know enough about you to diss you! But do you guys honestly think that I would screw this feud up And lose to the dude a huge toothie cootchie chewed up?! That's bananas! I do damage when I brandish my katanas! Man, I'll slice you up then vanish in my lady bug pajamas! I'm one of a kind; you're a xerox of your papa, Doing temp work for Vader and odd jobs for Jabba! I'm tight; you're mad baggy! I'm toned; you're so flappy! Mad 'cause Sam Jackson killed your clone daddy! Somebody oughta put a bounty on that cape! Maybe I'll write a letter and mail it in your face! 'Boba Fett:' Good thing I keep Tums in the Slave 1 'cause your style makes me spacesick, And your bars are like your old pal, Cable: fucking basic! I'll smack a merc in the mouth if he doesn't quit running that lip off! Bitch, who you calling clone? You're a Deathstroke ripoff! You stole Spider-Man's eyes and Snake Eyes' weapons! You got Wolverine's powers; man, you're comic sloppy seconds! That Dr. Killebrew dude needs to go back to med school 'Cause right now you're no good to me, Deadpool! 'Deadpool:' Ooooh, what's that? A missile backpack? Well, I guess you'll be alright if a fucking bird attacks! Presenting the most overrated character anyone ever saw, With five lines in the trilogy, and one of them was, "AAAH!" 'Boba Fett:' I only need five lines 'cause I look fucking great. You look like someone spilled lasagna on your face! But you're worth a lot to me if I bring you back dead. Schizophrenics pay triple: one for each head. 'Deadpool:' Who you calling schizophrenic?! You've got two different voices! You're like your holiday special, man: full of bad choices! 'Boba Fett:' You think your chimichanga's hot, but you couldn't be milder. You should've made the choice to ditch the prick from Van Wilder! 'Deadpool:' And the coolest things about you got straight up abandoned! You let a kiwi hold your gun and he fucked up your canon! So maybe don't talk about movies 'cause you've got dick to say! Wrap that arm dart around Jar Jar and go far, far away! 'Boba Fett:' I'm a legend; you're a trend. You ain't got half the skills I got. I'll beat your ass with one eye closed (ugh!): Boba Fetty Wap! And then I'll call Domino's. (Ooh!) She likes what I'm shaking. She prefers my durasteel to your Canadian bacon! Now take a lesson from a genuine assassin who's blasting foes! I come equipped with a full set of sick Mandalorian flows! Everybody knows you got that power of regeneration. Now run home and heal from this disintegration. Poll Trivia General *This is the first official battle not associated with a season. *This is the third battle in which a significant section of a rapper's line(s) did not have subtitles, after John Lennon vs Bill O'Reilly and Batman vs Sherlock Holmes. **The line in question is, "You're like your holiday special, man: full of bad choices!" The line portion, "You're like your holiday special, man," is the only part of this line where nothing on the screen dictated the lyrics. *This is the first battle where the iTunes version used "vs." instead of "vs" in its title. *''Pong'' could be seen playing on a blue screen in Boba Fett's background. **This is similar to how Angry Birds could be seen playing on Stephen Hawking's monitor in Einstein vs Stephen Hawking and Minecraft could be seen playing on a screen in the Fourth Doctor's TARDIS in Doc Brown vs Doctor Who. **This is the second time the video game has been featured in a battle, after appearing at the back of the Firehouse in Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters. Production *According to a podcast, production for this battle began on October 10, 2015, which is 67 days before it was released.http://boxangeles.com/2016/03/13/ba-121-nice-peter-shukoff/#more-4103 Continuity *This battle denotes Boba Fett's second appearance, with the first being in Hitler vs Vader 3. *This is the first battle to have an Epic Dance Battles of History since Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison in Season 2. **However, it was not filmed in front of a white screen like the previous dance battles. References *Throughout the battle, true to character, Deadpool made meta references to the rap battles, either intentionally or unintentionally. **His Elvis Presley impersonation could be a reference to his voice actor's previous role in Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley. **The line, "With five lines in the trilogy, and one of them was, 'AAAH!'", could be a reference to the fact that Boba Fett had five lines in the Hitler vs Vader trilogy, one of them being the Wilhelm Scream. **The line, "Who you calling schizophrenic?! You've got two different voices!", could be interpreted as a reference to the fact that Nice Peter voiced Boba Fett in this battle, while he was voiced by Ray William Johnson in Hitler vs Vader 3. Errors *In the iTunes cover and the thumbnail, part of Deadpool's suit is missing on his left side. *Deadpool's suit reflected magenta during parts of the battle. This was caused by the blue screen used in the video. *Deadpool's twin katanas and Boba Fett's jetpack both disappeared and reappeared several times throughout the battle. *In the line, "And lose to the dude a huge toothie cootchie chewed up?!", holes in Deadpool's face appeared during a few frames. *In the line, "You stole Spider-Man's eyes and Snake Eyes' weapons!", Spider-Man was misspelled as "Spiderman" in the subtitles. *In the line, "That Dr. Killebrew dude needs to go back to med school," Killebrew was misspelled as "Killbrew" in the subtitles. *In the line, "Ooooh, what's that? A missile backpack?", the word missile was misspelled as "missle" in the subtitles. *In the line, "You've got two different voices!", part of Deadpool's left arm and katana were cut off. *In the line, "You're like your holiday special, man: full of bad choices," Deadpool's feet went outside the panel. *In the line, "So maybe don't talk about movies 'cause you've got dick to say!", a yellow cross briefly appeared on a street tough's knife while trying to stab Deadpool. *After the explosion in the line, "I'll beat your ass with one eye closed (ugh!): Boba Fetty Wap!", the Rebel soldier closest to the left got part of his blaster and foot cut off. *While Boba Fett was doing backflips at 2:07, some of his helmet reflected blue, thus making parts of the helmet invisible due to the blue screen. *The subtitles from Boba Fett's last line continued briefly into the "Who won?" slide. Related videos Deadpool vs Boba Fett. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History Deadpool vs Boba Fett. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History pt. 2 Deadpool vs Boba Fett. Epic Dance Battle of History References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Epic Dance Battles of History Category:Bonus Battle Category:Deadpool vs Boba Fett Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Dante Cimadamore Category:Forrest Whaley Category:Robert Hoffman Category:Ivan "Flipz" Velez Category:Edward Vilderman